Atrapado
by Luna Mikk
Summary: Una tortura que se convierte en recompensa. - Basado en el capitulo 202 del manga - YAOI LUCKY


–– _¡AVISO! –– Este fic contiene spoilers del capitulo 202 del manga. Si no lo has leído y no quieres spoilers yo ya te lo advertí, ahora es cosa tuya si lees o no._

**Atrapado.**

Lavi trató de abrir el ojo... No podía, se sentía agotado y realmente enfermo. Estaba incomodo, sentado sobre un asiento demasiado duro para su gusto... quiza de piedra... y sus manos... No podía mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo en realidad. Escuchaba voces lejanas y aun que le costaba reconocerlas al principio consiguió distinguir la de su maestro y mentor, Bookman hablando con alguien. Le estaba preguntando algo... Buscaba información sobre el catorceavo, toda la que pudieran tener. Lentamente y de forma pesada consiguió abrir el ojo, veía borroso pero pudo ver a un Noah bastante parecido a Tyki, tenía a otro detrás, aun que no estaba en su radio de visión le sentía, y a su derecha... sentado a su lado... Bookman.

-Vi—Viejo...- Trató de hablarle mientras le miraba ligeramente, aun que nadie pareció prestarle mucha atención.

-¿Es que deseas perder a otro aprendiz a la misma edad o no te importa?- Aun que Lavi aun no estaba completamente bien, aquello pudo oirlo perfectamente de boca de Sheryl, y le sorprendió bastante. Jamás escuchó nada de que Bookman hubiese perdido a un aprendiz con la edad que el tenía ahora y le miró sorprendido, pero no recibió respuesta.- Los parásitos de Fiddler ya estan dentro del Junior... Si no me dices lo que quiero oir... morirá.

En aquel preciso instante, se escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban por el fondo izquierdo. Unos pasos lentos pero firmes. Lavi se giró al oirlos. Al principio solo veía una figura borrosa pero cuando se acercó más pudo ver de quien se trataba, Tyki Mikk. El Noah del placer se acercó a su hermano quien al verle junto al el, le preguntó.

-¿Cómo está el Conde?

-Road se quedó con él, venía a ver como iban las cosas por aquí.- Observó a ambos exorcistas.- ¿Habéis envenenado a Parchado-kun?

-Claro, no iba a envenenar al que posee la información.

-¿No has pensado en que esté dispuesto a sacrificarse por mantener esos secretos?- Tyki preguntó mientras se alejaba de Sheryl y se acercaba a Lavi hasta quedar justo en frente de él. Se agachó posando las manos en las rodillas del pelirrojo.- ¿Como se siente estar bajo nuestro control? Ahora que los parásitos de Fiddler estan en tu interior sentirás como te hierve la sangre, con el tiempo tu respiración se acelerará y cuando tu cuerpo no lo soporte más... acabarás muriendo.- Quizá sonara extraño, pero aquello... Le excitaba. Veía la mirada luchadora de Lavi dejando claro que no se rendiría, pero ese aspecto que tenía... con algunas gotas de sudor bajando por su frente... Tyki tragó saliva.

Sheryl ni se fijó en la mirada de deseo que tenía Tyki en el rostro mientras miraba a Lavi, y centrándose más en su conversación con Bookman, pasó de él con lo que quizá, este más le agradecería.

-Si quieres puedes llevártelo, así a lo mejor este se decide a hablar.

Aquello solo hizo sobresaltarse a Lavi y sonreir ampliamente a Tyki. "Ahora si... Serás solo para mí" Pensó el moreno mientras acataba lo que Sheryl le había dicho y cogió al pelirrojo en brazos llevándoselo de aquel lugar.

Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a su cuarto donde nada más entrar le dejó sobre su cama. Lavi le miraba manteniendo el odio en su mirada.

-Ya que seré yo el que se hará cargo de tí...- Hablaba mientras se acercaba a algún punto del escritorio. Lavi apenas veía nada, dejó su cabeza reposada en la confortable almohada del moreno mientras aun luchaba por sobrevivir.- Lo primero será curarte, no tiene gracia torturar a alguien que ya esta moribundo.

Lavi se sorprendió al oir aquello... ¿Tyki le curaría? Aun que fuera para llevar a cabo su particular tortura ya no aguantaba mucho más aquello, necesitaba curarse, librarse de aquellos horribles parásitos. Apenas ya no podía reaccionar a nada y la mirada se le nublaba cada vez más. Lo único que pudo ver fue al Noah acercándose al borde de la cama y sin demasiado cuidado le dió algo metiéndoselo en la boca a la fuerza y obligandole a tragar. Luego de aquello... solo fue oscuridad.

Tyki se sentó al borde de la cama, junto a Lavi. Le pasó una mano por la frente en una caricia secándole el sudor y sonrió al verle tranquilo aun estando inconsciente. Parecía que se estaba recuperando bien.

Luego de que pasaran un par de horas Lavi empezó a despertar viendo a Tyki todavía sentado a su lado y con una mano en su frente. No sabía exactamente que le había hecho, pero debía reconocer que se sentía bastante bien. Ya no tenía el cuerpo entumecido, creía poder moverse con normalidad, y ya no le dolía nada, aun que... eso solo significaba que empezaría la tortura del moreno.

-Parece que estás mejor... parchado-kun.- Dijo retirando su mano de la frente de Lavi y mirándole fijamente.

El pelirrojo solo asintió a las palabras del Noah mientras trataba de incorporarse aun que el otro no le dejo llevando una mano a su hombro y volviendo a tumbarle.

-¿A dónde piensas que vas? No puedes levantarte.- Se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro.- Ahora estas a mi merced... exorcista.- Selló aquellas palabras con un beso aun que Lavi no tardó en reaccionar intentando quitarselo de encima.

-De-¡Déjame!

-¿Por qué habría de dejarte? Ahora sabras... lo que es una tortura de verdad.- Sonrió cínicamente mientras que el rostro de Lavi se llenaba de terror mientras seguía tratando de librarse de él.

Tyki se colocó encima de Lavi y le ató las manos a la cabecera de su cama con las sabananas apretando lo suficiente para que no se soltara, quizá hasta demasiado al ver el rostro de dolor de Lavi aun que aquello poco le importó.

-Dime... Bookman Jr. Si tan inteligente eres... ¿Sabes en que consiste realmente el poder del Noah del placer?

-¿Tu poder? … Consiste en interactuar selectivamente con lo que te rodea... Asi puedes atravesar objetos decidiendo tu que tocar y que no.

-¿Eso es todo lo que sabes?

-Eso es lo único que hay que saber.- Le retó con la mirada.

-Je... Al menos tienes agallas... Pero después de esto necesitarás algo más.

Tyki dio por terminada la conversación cambiando su semblante a una sonrisa y pasó su mano por el pecho de Lavi en una lenta y suave caricia abriéndole por completo el abrigo de exorcista notando como la negra camiseta que llevaba, se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Siguió bajando y desabrochando el cinturón del pelirrojo el cual se sorprendió ante aquello pues pensaba que solo metería la mano hacia su corazón.

-Aah... ¡¿Qué... Qué haces?- Se maldijo a si mismo al dejar salir aquel leve jadeo al sentir la mano de Lavi directamente sobre su piel en la parte más baja de la barriga, casi metiéndola bajo sus pantalones.

-Siempre quise verte así...- Susurró sin darse cuenta de que su voz empezaba a tener matices excitados.

Tyki se apartó un poco de Lavi para retirarle las botas mientras éste, que no sabía como reaccionar, juntó las piernas con temor de lo que pudiera pasar. Su nerviosismo fue en aumento cuando el Noah del placer le tomó por debajo de las rodillas y se las separó colocandose este en medio y acercandose de nuevo al rostro sonrojado del pelirrojo.

-Pa-Para... No sigas...- Sus palabras fueron cortadas por un nuevo jadeo que trató de cortar al sentir la lengua de Tyki acariciando sus labios delineándolos. Su respiración se empezaba a agitar y terminó ladeando el rostro para que Tyki se detuviera.- Esto no... … no puedes...

-¿Quién va a detenerme? ¿Tú?- Ahora desabrochaba el pantalón de Lavi y fue retirandolo lentamente.

El joven exorcista cerró los ojos mientras se sonrojaba todavía más. Estaba cayendo... metiendo la pata hasta el fondo y se dejaba llevar. Aquello le gustaba cada vez más, y prueba de ello fue el gemido que dejó salir al aire cuando Tyki presionó la erección que se le empezaba a notar bajo los boxers.

-Esto... te gusta...- Y al él tambien. Le encantaba ver a Lavi sonrojado e intentando que no se le notara. Sonriendo le retiró tambien los boxers.

-¡No! E-Esto no... no me gusta...- Hacía lo posible por mantener todo en su sitio pero ya no tenía fuerzas para negarse y su cuerpo jugaba en su contra ya que sus piernas se movieron aceptando quedar completamente desnudo de cintura para abajo, lo deseaba, se rendiría por completo, se entregaría pues ya era inútil resistirse más y se movía pidiendo más. La sorpresa le llegó cuando Tyki sin razón aparente se quedó sentado en la cama ya sin hacer nada.

-Se acabó...- Lavi le miró incrédulo. ¿Cómo que se acabó? Después de todo aquello no podía dejarle a medias... ¿Es por qué le había dicho que no le gustaba? … No, no podía ser por eso... Sabía que el Noah del placer nunca dejaba esas cosas, o eso pensaba al menos.

-¿Eso es... todo?- No quería verse demasiado deseoso de continuar, tampoco debía lanzarse rogando por que siguiera, pero necesitaba algo de ayuda con el "problemilla" de abajo y seguía con las manos atadas.- ¿Esto es todo lo que puede hacer el Noah del placer?

Tyki sonrió, de verdad que era muy obvio... Lavi quería más, aquello le estaba gustando y se lo sacaría como hiciera falta. Juntó ambos cuerpos y aun que el estaba vestido frotaba sus caderas con las de Lavi logrando obviamente que este gimiera con fuerza y para su gozo incluso el pelirrojo se movía más hacia el.

-Tyki... De-Desa...tame...- Le pidió entre gemidos. Aun que en teoría debería ser una tortura, y realmente lo era estar haciendo todo aquello sin poder tocar al moreno como quisiera, aquello le estaba gustando.

Tyki, que si estaba desatado sexualmente hablando, llevó sus manos a desatar al pelirrojo mientras le besaba profundamente sin dejar de moverse y restregarse el uno contra el otro. Lavi primero enredó sus manos en el cabello del Noah, retirándole la goma que le sugetaba el cabello dejando que estos cayesen libremente, luegó atacó directamente a la ropa tratando de dejarle desnudo lo más rápido que pudiese.

Ambos se encontraban sobre la cama de Tyki, la cual ya estaba bastante deshecha por el movimiento, la ropa desperdigada sobre esta y otra tanta en el suelo, los dos desnudos, empapados en sudor, besándose, tocándose, acariciándose... Todo se quedaba en poco y buscaban más. Lavi fue quien, tomando al moreno de los hombros, le tumbó en la cama, le besó y, dándole la espalda, se sentó sobre su miembro autopenetrándose con un gemido dolorido y placentero.

Algunas lágrimas abandonaron su ojo y recorrieron su mejilla al sentir aquel dolor, más del que se había imaginado, pero la excitación no le había permitido ir más despacio. Tuvo que quedarse quieto un momento para acostumbrarse.

Tyki al ver que Lavi no se movia, se incorporó levemente abrazándole y dejando que apoyara su espalda contra su pecho. El pelirrojo llevó una mano hacia atrás posándola en la nuca de Tyki para que este se acercara más. El moreno besó su cuello y mientras dejaba un brazo rodeándo la cintura de su enemigo y exorcista subió su otra mano a acariciar el brazo de Lavi, quien subió un poco su mano de la nuca a la cabeza y se aferró al cabello de Tyki empezando a moverse lentamente con la ayuda de abrazo de este.

Comenzaron despacio, dejando que los suspiros y jadeos fueran transformándose en fuertes gemidos a medida que iban aumentando la velocidad. El Noah acabó llevando el ritmo al tener abrazado a Lavi mientras sus manos se entrelazaban tras su cabeza. Ambos cuerpos se fundían en uno solo hundiéndose en el maravilloso placer al que llegaban con cada penetración.

Lavi se corrió al poco rato con un fuerte gemido, tensando el cuerpo y apretando el miembro de Tyki en su interior quien, al sentir todo aquello, dejó salir un fuerte y ronco gemido viniendose en el interior del pelirrojo.

Tyki cubrió el cuerpo desnudo de Lavi con las mantas mientras que él se quedaba sentado a su lado, fumando un cigarrillo, que le sabía a gloria despues del sexo, y acariciando levemente los rojizos cabellos de su enemigo y amante.

Sin duda... Lavi había sido torturado, pero de lo bien que lo pudo soportar, al final, el Noah del placer, decidió recompensarlo por aquello.

**Fin.**

_Luna: En fins... Esto es todo... Sinceramente creo que me quedo mejor el drabble y eso que eran a menos palabras, pero para gustos colores jajaja... jaja... ja... u.u_

_Espero que a vosotros si os haya gustado!_

_¿Algun review? Gracias_

_Ja ne!_

_Luna_


End file.
